You're Mine
by Madoma
Summary: Sasuke is a possessive bastard and nothing would make him happier than everyone in the village knowing that Naruto belongs to HIM.


Hello everybody! I've missed being here so much...I'm such a terrible person.

Anyhoooo

I got the idea from a blog I follow on Tumblr: sasu-loves-naru and while many of her ideas for stories are amazing and I've already asked her if she wouldn't mind if I wrote anything using them, this one came from an Anon.

wait so since naru's got the kyuubi, he totally wouldn't get hickeys, but i can see that really frustrating sasu like he's a bit of a possessive dude, so instead he just always arranges things so naru's wearing stuff w/the uchiha crest. like, naru's sweaters and t-shirts just start disappearing and sasu's like "oh just wear one of mine, actually u can have it." and then just like internally patting himself on the back whenevr naru's wearing something uchiha in public like yep that's mine

There you go.  
So without further ado, read and enjoy :)

* * *

Sasuke was annoyed.

No, annoyed isn't strong enough a word.

Exasperated? No

Displeased? Definitely not.

Resentful? Close.

Outraged? ...yes.

That's it.

Sasuke Uchiha was outraged.

Why, one make ask, was Sasuke Uchiha outraged?

Because a certain blond ninja with who had a full claim to Sasuke's heart, body and yes, even his mind had a certain _demon_ living inside of him that had the most amazing healing properties that anyone had ever seen.

This demon was the reason for Sasuke's outrage.

If it weren't for that god damn _demon_ everyone in the village would know that the loving spazz was Sasuke's and Sasuke's alone.

But no matter how many times Sasuke raked his nails down the blond's back, no matter how long and hard Sasuke sucked at the sweet spot behind his lover's ear that had the hyperactive babble mouth turn into a puddle of goo or worse, even the slices and bruising from their sparring matches they both dished out that _**demon**_ _ **healed everything**_.

It's not as if anyone in the village questioned whether or not their favourite citizen was in a wonderful, and yes, loving relationship with their not so favourite citizen. Everyone in the village knew about the two. Granted, if it hadn't been for the mutt sniffing out their first time together and making a scene that will be talked about for the next decade, the marks that littered Sasuke's body was proof enough.

You see, Sasuke wasn't blessed (yes blessed because people have finally come to the realization that Kurama is a blessing and not a fucking curse) enough to come equipped with his own instant healer. So while the works of art he so kindly placed on every inch of his more than willing partner disappeared not even twenty-four hours after the fact, Sasuke's remained.

Tsunade could probably get close enough to Sasuke's hips and know who had given him the bruises just by checking each groove from the finger prints they were so prominent.

And the rug burns. Oh god the _rug burns_.

Sasuke winced. He really had to stop taking missions that kept him away from home for so long.

Back to the point.

Sasuke was outraged at the fact that just last night he had made his way into his lover's mind and kindly asked (yelled), then argued (begged) with the fucking demon about healing just the marks that could do actual harm to his lover.

He could still hear the laughter.

Sasuke refused to give up though.

He had found the most ingenious solution to his marking problem and berated himself for not coming up with it sooner.

Picking up the needle and thread, Sasuke began to sew.

* * *

It was a great day according to one Naruto Uzumaki which was laughable considering it was early Monday morning. Monday's should never be considered good, let alone great but with a sated lover still soundly asleep in their bed and Hokage training just a couple of blocks ahead, Naruto couldn't help the skip in his step and the love-struck smile on his face.

Picking up his pace in order to get to the tower earlier than his allotted time, Naruto felt what he thought was a mosquito above his left shoulder blade and swatted at it. Rubbing at his skin, Naruto felt his face flush and smiled. That spot was one of Sasuke's favourite to latch onto in order to keep himself quiet during orgasm but no matter how hard Sasuke bit, Kurama made sure to keep the marks away.

Rolling his eyes Naruto accepted the fact that his lover was one possessive bastard but man, the guy really had to lay off. It was a good thing Naruto had talked to his large friend when the physical aspect of his and Sasuke's relationship had started or else he would have resembled one of Kiba's spotted dogs. Kurama had laughed and congratulated Naruto on finally getting laid but agreed. Frowning slightly, Naruto had initially wanted to strangle Sasuke when Naruto had felt Sasuke's presence inside his mind a couple of nights ago, though after his conversation with Kurama he almost split his gut from laughing to hard. And the Uchiha called _him_ idiotic.

"Naruto" He could hear Tsunade calling for him but he had other things on his mind at the moment – the itch. _For fuck sakes that damn mosquito must have serious sucking powers. My shoulder is so_ itchy!

"Naruto?" _I'm going to_ kill _that mosquito. No, better yet, I'm going to kill its whole fucking_ family! _Yeah I'll get its mother, its father, I'll kill it so dead its_ grandchildren _will -_

"NARUTO!"

Jumping in surprise, Naruto ripped his hand from where he was scratching and concentrated on what Tsunade was saying.

"What the hell has got you so distracted and would you **stop** with the scratching?" she demanded.

Slowly removing his hand Naruto smiled sheepishly "Sorry Granny, there was an evil mosquito that decided to take a bite out of my shoulder this morning on my way here and it just won't stop itching. Unless of course I just sat in a certain position, which I think is real odd but hey whatever makes it stop but then my back starts to ache because really, no one should be in such a weird position and I'll stop talking now." Closing his mouth, Naruto could see the twitch in the Hokage's eyes and was just about to make a comment about getting it checked out when the Lady Hokage started towards him.

Nostrils flaring, Tsunade grabbed the scruff of Naruto's white t-shirt and pulled it aside to see "Naruto there nothi- "

Silence.

"Granny? What is it? Is it huge? Did the little bastard scar me? Oh I swear if it did I'll kill it so bad its ancestors will feel it!" By this point Naruto's cheeks were flaming red and his arms were flailing around so much that the unnoticed red thread was pulled from its place to ruby red painted fingers.

Clearing her throat, Tsunade dropped the lonely thread to the floor and smoothed out Naruto's shirt. "There's nothing wrong with you Naruto. It may just have been a phantom itch, nothing's there."

Scrunching his face in confusion, Naruto rotated his shoulder and reached under his shirt to the spot that had been so itchy to the point of ripping his skin off and … nothing. Not a damn thing.

Shrugging his shoulders, he gave Tsunade a double thumbs up and sat quietly as she continued with the days' lecture.

* * *

After leaving the Hokage's office Naruto stretched his arms wide and let out a long sigh. "Man, I didn't think the old hag would ever stop talking."

"That's not a kind thing to say about the woman who's teaching you everything you need to know in order to become the next Hokage, Naruto."

Jumping a five feet in the air, Naruto turned around and pointed an accusing finger at the speaker "You can't be doing shit like that, Shino! Popping up everywhere all silent like a ninja and what not"

Shino's rebuttal was nothing but a quirked eyebrow.

"Ah. Right. Well … you know what I damn well mean."

Pushing himself off the wall he had been leaning on, Shino walked slowly towards the previously startled blond and rolled his eyes, not that Naruto could see of course. "You should be more perceptive to your surroundings Uzumaki. Every square inch of them, it seems." And with that, the insect lover walked off.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Aburame!" Crossing his arms across his chest Naruto frowned at the retreating back of his friend.

That wouldn't be the last time odd comments were made towards the young man.

* * *

There was one other person in the village who thought that this particular Monday was pretty great. Sure, he didn't think many things were great, he only had a small list really: Temari's lips were pretty great when they were occupied doing other than nagging him, Shogi was pretty great too, the way Temari's eyes would sparkle whenever he did something that made her smile, the fact that his favourite hill had been left untouched during the war and he could lay there during some free time on a beautiful day like today without any interruptions and just –

"SHIKAMAAAAARU!"

"Well, there goes my five minutes of peace." Taking a deep breath and releasing is slowly, Shikamaru Nara waited for his blue eyed friend to make his way over to where he lay.

"Shiiiiiika. Everyone is so weird today. Is there something in the water? Oh wait, I know what it is! It's the super sucking mosquitos isn't it?! Eh Shika?! … Shika?"

"One thought at a time, Naruto. You may just fry your brain." Not bothering to open his eyes to see the pink tongue pointed his way. Some shuffling and a huff later, Shika could practically feel the heat coming from Naruto's head as the gears worked extra hard on trying to figure out what was going on around him.

Getting in a more comfortable position Shika spoke to his friend "Alright. Start from the beginning."

So Naruto talked.

"… and then Sasuke Bastard the audacity, oh stuff it Shika I know big words, to offer me a shirt that has a huge Uchiha symbol on the back of it! Hah! Like I would ever wear something that's obviously meant to show that world that I'm his 'property'. Yeah right."

That's when everything clicked.

Opening his eyes, Shikamaru raked his eyes up and down Naruto's body, at least as much as he could while the blond sat with his legs crossed beside him.

"Woah there, Shika. I know Sasuke can be a bit of an overbearing ass but I'm pretty sure he'd slice you through if he saw you eyeing me like that and I'm almost positive Temari would pull your insides out."

Rolling his eyes, Shikamaru gave Naruto a calculating stare. He held up his hand towards Naruto and started counting off the facts: "First it was the itching on your top left shoulder, a spot I assume Sasuke like's to mark when you're fucking, correct?"

"H-h-how d-d-did you know that?! Shikamaru you perv!"

Nodding to himself, Shikamaru pushed down his thumb. "Secondly is when Shino made a comment about noticing your surroundings, 'every square inch' was his wording, correct?" Nod of confirmation from Naruto so he continued "Now that one is a bit vague but it did come from Shino but why do you think he used that wording?"

Eyes downcast, Naruto started pulling grass from the ground and started to make himself a small pile. "I dunno Shika, you're the genius. Besides, like you just stated it was Shino who made the comment. I like the dude and all but he's … well he's Shino."

"I'll give you that but his comment will become clearer in a second" pulling down his index finger, Shikamaru went on to the third fact. "When you went out for lunch with Kakashi at Ichiraku, he pulled at the collar of your sweater and made the comment 'Sensitive behind your ear, eh Naruto?'"

Growing red at the neck, Naruto gave a curt nod. The pile of grass was growing by the second.

Middle finger down "When playing a game of leap frog with Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon and all the other kids, Konohamaru just about soiled himself from laughing so hard after making said comment 'Guess your ass really _does_ belong to the Uchiha', correct?"

Growling, Naruto pulled at a patch of grass so hard a clump of dirt came up and he threw it as hard as he could.

"Stupid kid. I never should have taken him as my apprentice. Imagine, the great Uzumaki Naruto having to deal with such disrespect! And making a comment like that in front of a bunch of little kids too! Afterwards I was so freaked by the comment I went into a bathroom and checked out my ass but there was nothing there." By this point Naruto was close to a blubbering mess.

Nodding in sympathy, Shikamaru pulled down his ring finer with just his pinky left standing. "Last but not least, after your sparring match with Sasuke- "

"Bastard" Naruto growled out

"he handed you a clean shirt to wear because yours was" looking over his friends' appearance once more Shikamaru grimaced. _No wonder Temari calls me disgusting whenever I come home from sparring_ " _is_ filthy. Only problem with the shirt was that it had a huge Uchiha symbol stitched on the back. Have I got it all?"

Tears of frustration in his eyes, Naruto nodded. He had given up on the pile of grass which was now a couple of inches high and was worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow and couldn't help admiring the view, even for just a second. The future Hokage really was a looker, pale in comparrison to Temari but a guy can appreciate when necessary.

Shaking his head Shikamaru pulled down his pinky and cleared his throat. "Naruto, come closer to me for a second please?"

"What? Why?"

Waving his hand, Naruto huffed and did as asked by shifting closer to his friend. Shikamaru pulled the surprised blond down by the collar of his sweater and started tugging at his clothing while humming and hahing.

"What the hell Shika! First you undress me with your eyes then you start pulling at my clothes" Naruto screamed which was unfortunate considering how close his big mouth was to Shikamaru's ear.

Cringing at the volume, Shikamaru released Naruto and let him move about a foot away from his original spot.

"Do we need to have a conversation Shika? Because really, you'd now be the sixth case of weird I've had today but the only difference is that I understand this one. I know we're close and I can't help that I'm gorgeous, not that you're not too bad yourself I mean hey, I can admit you're hot as shit. But I love Sasuke. Like, I _love_ him Shikamaru and I wouldn't leave him for anything or anyone so whatever this thing you've got going on, it's gotta stop. And I really think you should talk to Temari about it 'cause I don't think it's right for you to be having feelings like that for me when you're with her."

Giving the clueless idiot a blank stare, Shikamaru waited a minute to see if Naruto was finished. When he concluded that the rambling has in fact stopped Shikamaru dropped the bomb.

"Sasuke's been stitching his clan's symbol in various places on your clothing. You didn't see the one on your ass because it's most likely the exact same shade of your pants which means that the only way to see it was if you were bent over and in the sun, just like when you were playing leap frog with the kids."

 _I didn't know a human could go that shade of green before_

"As for the 'evil mosquito', that was most likely a lose thread on the symbol he had stitched on to the back of your shirt. Lose threads will drive anyone mad."

 _And now he's as white as a ghost. I wonder if he would be afraid of his own reflection if he were to see it like that?_

"As for Shino and Kakashi, Shino see's everything and Kakashi must have seen the small symbol that's been stitched at the top of your collar and had come to the same conclusion as I have. Sasuke has stitched his clans symbol meticulously on to various parts of your clothing in a way that can only be seen at a certain angle. They're most likely in all the spots he'd like to leave his mark but I would assume he can't because Kurama heals everything. Am I right?"

Naruto was obviously angry.

No, angry wasn't the proper term to what he was probably feeling at the moment.

Cross? Way too soft for the bright red that had taken over his body.

Cantankerous? Not only was that not the right adjective but the word was so big the poor boy wouldn't know how to feel it.

Livid? Yeah, that's more like it.

Naruto looked positively livid, with the deep red of anger that had flush across his body to the clenching of his fists that looked just about ready to beat into anything and everything they could get their hands on.

Getting up from his once comfortable position, Shikamaru dusted off his pants and picked off a few blades of grass that had stuck to him when the pile had slowly blown away.

"Oh and one more thing; I'm not in love with you."

Walking away, Naruto heard a mumbled "Good luck" and it was a moment later when he realized that the comment wasn't aimed towards him.

* * *

"Sasuke" _Shit_

"Naruto" _Smooth, Uchiha_

"How has your day gone so far?" Sasuke could feel the anger rolling off his lover in waves. If he concentrated, he was sure he could see some of Kurama's chakra seeping out.

"My day has been rather pleasant."

Awkward silence.

"Well, aren't you going to ask about how mine went?" Sasuke took a step back. Naruto still had yet to move.

"I don't believe I have to. I had been lounging not too far away when I heard you come up to talk to Shikamaru." _That was a twitch. Damn, shouldn't have gone with the truth._

"So you heard everything?"

"Yes."

With a curt nod Naruto stood up stiffly, whether from anger or sitting in that position for too long Sasuke wouldn't know because the love of his life walked away and he was too full of pride to go after him.

* * *

Three days.

What was that thing about surviving?

Three minutes without oxygen – _Been there done that._

Three days without water – _Not the best way to spend your time but you won't die._

Three weeks without food – _Whoever came up with this shit was obviously not a trained ninja._

Three days without Naruto Uzumaki on the other hand?

Probably worst torture Sasuke had ever been put through.

Sasuke hadn't realized just how crucial Naruto was to his everyday life. Sasuke would weep if he could just hear the sound of terrible trumpeters coming from his blond's ass after he ate broccoli.

Sasuke wasn't eating, he wasn't sleeping. He was worried sick about what was going through Naruto's mind. He kept imagining the worst possible scenarios where Naruto would shatter his heart and throw it to the wolves.

He didn't let on to others how he was feeling of course. According to everyone else, besides Shikamaru who knew the whole story, Naruto and Sasuke were having another one of their spats and were going to get back together by having loud obnoxious sex that people two blocks away from their home would could hear.

But Sasuke didn't think he'd be that lucky this time.

Naruto had looked so upset. Worse than angry and Sasuke was sure he had seen a tear.

A **tear** _._ Because Sasuke felt that everyone needed to see what they already knew to be true. _It's just fair._ Sasuke tried to reason with himself. _He marks me all the time. Sure he'll make sure to do it in places that people can't see as long as I keep my clothes on and I don't_ really _have to take my shirt off when we're sparring but how can I resist when his eyes get all lidded and dark and fuck!_

Sasuke felt a twitch and his breathing became labored. _Even when the dead last isn't with me he still has absolute control over me. Doesn't he understand that!_

Thinking calming thoughts, Sasuke jumped down from the highest branch in the tree they had in their backyard, walked around to the front of the house and pounded on the door.

Three times was all it took for Naruto to swing it open.

When no words were exchanged, Sasuke took a deep breath and thought, _To hell with pride, I haven't felt his arms around me in three fucking days,_ then opened his mouth to apologize.

"Took you long enough. Do you know how big that bed is when there's only one person in it?" Shutting his mouth, Sasuke gave the retreating back a confused glance then followed the blond in to the house.

Walking silently behind the shorter man, Sasuke didn't know what to think. _Was Naruto still angry with him? Had Naruto forgive him? Had the dumb blond ever been angry with him?_

So lost in his own thoughts that Sasuke hadn't realized they had reached their bedroom until he collided with a muscular back. Taking a step back from the warmth he hadn't felt for what seemed like forever, Sasuke held himself back from burying his face in the junction between his lovers' neck and shoulder, inhaling his scent.

It was one of the hardest things Sasuke had ever had to do.

The moment Naruto turned to look at Sasuke a portion of the emotional pain he had been going through for the past couple of days' lifted. It didn't matter how angry his blond was, Sasuke knew he messed up and he would apologize in any way Naruto wanted him to, just as long as he could continue living knowing that those eyes would never stray too far from him.

"Naruto, I – "

Naruto sighed and put a hand up to silence the Uchiha.

"Listen, Sasuke, I was pissed. Like, **pissed.** But I thought about it a lot and talked to Kurama and thought about it some more and I guess I get why you did it – "

Heart swelling with relief, Sasuke made a move to step forward when Naruto gave him a hard look "but that doesn't mean it was right. I am no one's property Sasuke. You need to understand that. I am my own person. I don't care what anyone wants to say about my 'obsession' with bringing you back home or jumping into a relationship with you once you were cleared of all charges. I don't care what Kiba says about me taking your cock up my ass because we both know that every aspect of our life together is equal and I don't give a damn that when we get married your name will be going last, because it **will** be hyphenated you egotistical prick, it took too many years for people to see me for who I truly am; not some pranksters, not some cursed demon-child they could abuse and definitely not Sasuke Uchiha's bitch. Am I clear?"

There was a ringing in Sasuke's ears. He couldn't possibly have heard that right.

"M-m-mmm-aaaaaaa"

"Sasuke?"

"M-m-m-aaaarrriii"

"Hey. You okay?"

Sasuke couldn't concentrate. He felt sick. He could vaguely hear Naruto asking him questions but all he could concentrate on was that one word.

Well if this wasn't the funniest thing Naruto had ever seen he didn't know what was, though he did have enough tact to keep himself from rolling on the floor laughing.

He, Naruto Uzumaki, had short circuited Sasuke Uchiha's brain.

Smiling at the wide-eyed and slack-jawed man, Naruto took a step closer and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist to pull his body against his own.

How he had survived without touching the taller nin, Naruto would never know.

"Hey" he whispered softly into Sasuke's ear "take a deep breath." Sasuke did "and let it out slowly." Naruto could feel the shaky breath escape Sasuke's mouth and shook his head.

Really, the Uchiha was too much. One thousand specially trained ninjas and the man wouldn't bat an eye but the mention of marriage had him panicking.

Pulling Sasuke as close to his body as humanly possible, Naruto breathed with Sasuke, in and out until their heart rates synced and Sasuke finally relaxed and melted into Naruto's touch.

"Marriage, huh?" Sasuke croaked out.

"Oh, right." Naruto had been so busy trying to calm his lover down and getting distracted in just holding him close that he had completely forgot.

Digging into his pocket, Naruto pulled out a matching set of rings.

He heard Sasuke suck in a sharp breath and pulled Sasuke's head down towards him so that their foreheads were touching and he could look him straight in the eye.

"Breaaaathe, Sasuke. This isn't a proposal. We're too young for that. At least, I think so." Taking a deep breath himself, Naruto continued.

"I once heard Sakura talking about it. They're called promise rings. I made sure to have them made special. Look here", Naruto was able to get Sasuke to finally concentrate on the rings and was elated to see the warm smile on his love's face. "the one with the Uzumaki symbol is yours, considering you're so damn set on having your families crest all over my shit I figure I may as well put mine on something for you, and I even put a seal on it. You know like the one my Dad used to use that gave him the name 'Yellow Flash'? If we're ever on a mission and we get separated and something happens, just concentrate your chakra on that spot and I'll be with you. It'll work 'cause my ring, yes it has the Uchiha symbol on it, has the othe half of the jutsu so as long as I'm a certain distance from you it should work."

Sasuke had yet to say a word and Naruto was hoping that the smile meant he was happy and would accept the rings but honestly, did the bastard have to keep quiet the whole fucking time?

"We'll have to practice before using them on missions of course. That is, if you're okay with it. I mean if you're not that's totally fine because I never want to force you into anything you're not ready f-mph!"

Well, that was one way to say yes.

* * *

Sasuke kissed Naruto as if it were their last. He was a man possessed with one goal in mind: ensuring Naruto had the feel and taste of him in his mouth for the rest of his life.

Pushing forward with his body, Naruto got the cue to take a step back. And then another. And one more until the back of his knees were touching the edge of their bed.

Without losing contact with the beautiful plump lips Sasuke dipped Naruto so that the blond was lying on the bed with Sasuke on top of him.

Sasuke acknowledged that breathing was an integral part of surviving but at that very moment, he would be more than happy to die by suffocation via Naruto's mouth.

Naruto didn't agree.

Moving his head to the side the younger man took a deep breath and scowled at the raven before latching his mouth on to the pale, sensitive skin of the Uchiha's neck.

Groaning, Sasuke let Naruto do as he wished. Sasuke didn't give a flying fuck if he would be sporting a mark the size of a shuriken, just as long as it meant that Naruto was here, touching him and still loving him.

Naruto must have noticed his shift in concentration because he let go of Sasuke's neck with a resounding 'pop' and moved so that he could look Sasuke in the eye.

"We should really talk about what's going to happen from here on out as opposed to our usual makeup sex tactic."

Not liking the idea of having to let go of his lover, _Yes, lover, because Naruto_ isn't _breaking up with me_ , so that they could **talk** Sasuke renewed his efforts in order to taste and feel that glorious bronze skin that he had been missing desperately but unfortunately for him, Naruto had other ideas.

"No, Sasuke. Get off. Seriously, bastard, as much as I love have you on top of me I'd much rather have my entire body on the bed."

Growling, Sasuke moved so that his arms were tucked under Naruto's back, picked him up and shoved him up the bed.

"Well … that works too." Laughing, Naruto adjusted his pillow behind his head and patted the spot beside him.

Sasuke gave him a weary look which made the blue eyes roll.

"Get over yourself, Uchiha. We both know you're a cuddler. Don't think I don't wake up after your crappy attempts at detangling your body from mine. Now get over here and hold me."

Huffing, Sasuke did as he was told and sighed with content. He really did love holding Naruto like this. The shorter man was a perfect fit to his slightly taller frame which made him the perfect body pillow.

"So, you never did answer me about the promise rings. Do you like them? Will you wear yours?"

"Hmm" Sasuke took a hold of the hand that still had the two silver bands inside of them. He gripped the one with his families crest gingerly and picking up Naruto's right hand, slid it on to his ring finger.

"I thought they were supposed to go on the left?" Naruto asked, looking up him.

"Wedding bands go on the left. Promise rings go on the right." Clearing his throat, Sasuke continued. "My mother had a small jewelry box that held a couple of pieces for special occasions. I would sit on her bed and watch her go from being 'Mom' to 'Fugaku's doting wife'. One day I noticed a ring that had three types of silver intertwined so I asked her what it was. It didn't seem to fit in with all of her sparkly things and she told me that my Father got it for her while he was courting her. Apparently Father was a closet romantic and knew from the moment her set his eyes on Mom, he knew that she would be the woman he would grow old with. According to Mom, the three bands represented inner strength and that was what she gave my Father whenever she was with him." Frowning slightly, Sasuke held back the old painful memories from resurfacing.

Naruto knew better than to say anything to help the hurt. Sasuke felt him shift and looked down in time to see Naruto lift his hand and slip the second ring on to Sasuke's finger.

Flexing his hand to get a feel of it, Sasuke felt a rush of warmth towards his lover. "I love them, Naruto. And we will be talking about the M word soon. Maybe not yet…but soon."

Humming in agreement, Naruto slithered closer into Sasuke's chest and breathed in his scent. "Okay, I really don't want to break this wonderful, loving bubble we've got going on but I need to know that you understand why I was so angry. Because I **was** angry, Sasuke. We can't just ignore shit like that **especially** if you want to talk about the M word soon."

"You're really alright with putting my name last?" Sasuke couldn't evade the punch to his gut. _I deserved that_

Once he regained the ability to breathe, Sasuke shrugged his shoulders "I understand, Naruto, really I do. It's just annoying that people can't _see_ that you're mine just as much as I'm yours."

Sasuke didn't have to see Naruto's eyes roll to know that he was doing it.

"You're going to have to get over that possessive streak, Sasuke. It's mortifying. I don't know how the amount of people that saw all the hidden symbols on my clothes today bu – "

"About fifty-three"

Silence.

 _That's twice now I've told the truth. Why? Why must I do this to myself?!_

"Pardon me?"

"Hm"

"Sasuke?"

"Mhmm?"

"Fifty-three what?"

"Uhm"

"Sasuke." _Shit, he's growling._

"Why don't we take a nap?"

" **Sasuke** "

 _Well, looks like it's the tree for me again._

Resigned to his fate, Sasuke hadn't been expecting his face to be hit **that** hard but hey, fifty-three **was** a large number. And while Naruto was pummeling his ass to the ground, Sasuke couldn't find it in him to feel all that guilty.

Sure, making Naruto feel like absolute shit was not something he ever wanted to do again and the stitching's were a one-time thing but it had been amazing to follow his lover around that day and revel in other's reactions to catching a glimpse of Sasuke on Naruto.

Sasuke had thought Tsunade would ruin everything from the beginning but bless her mischievous soul, she let him carry on with the day and boy, what a day it had been.

Not that it mattered anymore.

Naruto left Sasuke on the floor of their now destroyed bedroom, bleeding and bruised, Sasuke couldn't help the love-struck grin on his face when he lifted his right hand to glance at his new piece of jewelry.

They were going to be alright and if anyone had any questions about who belonged to who, it didn't matter.

They were happy and they were together.

It was a promise.

* * *

SO THERE IT IS!

My first story in what...three years? Ugh, that's terrible.

Well I hope you like it and reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
